


Last Fight

by Hawkins



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: DRAMA BABY, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkins/pseuds/Hawkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein letzter Kampf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Kurzgeschichte, deren Ende ich eigentlich weniger offen gestalten wollte.  
> Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass ich es schaffe, in naher Zukunft weiterzuschreiben.  
> Bis ich wieder dazu komme bleibt es eine Geschichte mit viel interpretationsfreiheit. :)  
> Gruß, eure Cat.

Daunenstern fuhr die Krallen aus.  
Er hatte die Gegner bereits gespürt, sie trampelten unumsichtig auf dem Boden, bewegten Steine dazu, zu vibrieren, obwohl sie kontrollierte Körper zu haben schienen.  
Es herrschte eine angespannte Stille vor dem Sturm, jeder wusste, dass sie kommen würden. Es war zu spät. Die kaltblütigen Kämpfe zwischen den Katzen waren immer brutal, doch trotzdem versuchte Daunenstern sich daran zu erinnern, wann er zuletzt so viel Blut gesehen hatte. Die Katzen eines gesamten Clans waren in der Unterzahl, auch, wenn selbst die Schüler kämpften, als wären sie ausgewachsene Füchse. Blut rann ihm in die Augen, seine Sicht verschwamm rot. Er wollte sich übergeben, als nur der tödliche Geruch von Blut ihm in die Nase stach, und so stark er auch hoffte, dass es das Blut der Gegner war, ihm war klar, das bereits viele seiner Clankameraden gefallen sein mussten. Für immer, um am Silbervlies zu leuchten. Die irdischen Körper verdreckt in Schlamm und Regen, blutverschmiert. Die lauten, kläglichen Schreie derer, die sich noch kläglich an ihre Leben klammerten, hämmerten in seinem Hinterkopf. Sie waren zu einem schmerzhaften Rauschen verschmolzen und seine sonst so empfindliche Ohren blendeten das Geräusch mittlerweile fast gänzlich aus. Aber nun, während er sein Leben in einem Lidschlag an sich vorbeiziehen fühlte, nahm er sie alle gleichzeitig und jeden einzeln wahr. Sein eigener Herzschlag wurde langsamer, seine Läufe gaben nach und plötzlich spürte er den kühlen, feuchten Boden ganz nah, die Welt um ihn herum war schwarz.

Weißes Licht stach in seine Augen und ein geisterhaftes Geflüster umgab ihn. HimmelsClan Katzen standen um ihn herum versammelt und ihre leuchtenden Augen verhießen Unheil. _Du hast ein Leben verloren, Daunenstern. Viele deiner Clangefährten sind bereits hier._ Er biss die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich stumm darauf, zurück zur Erde zu kehren. Es gab einen Kater, der noch nicht tot war, den er beschützen musste. Die zweite Patrouille würde bald ebenfalls angegriffen werden, nur da sie versuche, der ersteren zu helfen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er spürte trotz der Heilung des HimmelsClans jeden Muskel zerren und auch das Herz gegen seine Brust poltern. Als er die Augen erneut öffnete, stand ein Engel vor ihm. Waldgeist schien zu leuchten. „Nein, Nein...", flüsterte Daunenstern. Mehr brachte er nicht mehr hervor. Sie hätten schon vor Stunden den Rückzug antreten sollen, aber dieser war seit Anbeginn des Kampfes unmöglich. Der Anführer konnte nichts tun. Er blinzelte und der lächelnde Waldgeist war verschwunden. War er wirklich dort gewesen? Eine neue Kraft durchfuhr ihn wie ein eiskalter Blitz, die neugewonnene Stärke in seinen Pfoten warf einen seiner tödlichen Gegner glatt um. Doch wie viele waren noch da? Dieser eine war zu schwach, um fortzulaufen. Doch warum würden sie davonlaufen, wenn… Wenn keine Katzen mehr am Leben waren. Daunensterns Kehle schmerzte, als er qualvoll aufjaulte. Sie mussten sich ein neues Ziel gesucht haben und nun würde auch die Verstärkungspatrouille ausgelöscht werden. Etwas jedoch war nicht richtig, die zweite Patrouille sollte näher am Lager sein, die Spur aber verlief in die Richtung des Baches, des Wasserfalls und damit der Territoriumsgrenze. „Waldgeist, verdammt!“ Der Geruch des Katers strömte ihm nun, da er den klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, stark entgegen. Er war wirklich dort gewesen, er war allein losgelaufen und wollte sich selbst für den Clan opfern. Daunenstern konnte das nicht zulassen.


End file.
